So We Dance
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: As Yusuke watches Kuwabara struggle to survive against impossible odds he remembers everything that they have been through. Song fic, yaoi


own nothing-woohoo i'm back in da yusuke Kuwabara kick...i hope no one has forgotten me.

TTTT

oh song lyrics/poem thing those are my original one...don't tease me.

1234

/And we dance, so we dance, we dance,

We dance with lips, with hands, with words,

And so we dance, even if it's by chance,

And it's never to happen again.../

Yusuke struggled against his chains as he watched the demon grab Kuwabara by his copper curls and slammed the young man's face into his knee over, and over again. Like a repetitive rhythm, a beat for the dance floor. Kuwabara gasped in pain and was dropped, his eyes closed so the blood would not drip in them. He gasped painfully his chest taking in so much air, Kuwabara felt his ribs would break. The pain he felt was almost not worth the effort in breathing. "KUWABARA HANG ON!" Yusuke screamed tugging at his chains, brown eyes filled with rage.

Hiei and Kurama were next to him, though Hiei was in a cage, not in chains. Hiei looked weakly and sick, the cage giving off a dark energy, and engulfing him in a mist of pain, and weakness. "Da...mm...it..." Hiei gasped the effort of speaking too much for him. Kurama's knees buckled and his chains remained the only thing from making him collapse. "These chains...they drain a demon's power...I don't know how we'll get free..." The red head gasped eyes glazed over from weakness and pain. The chains had not affected the human Kuwabara of course and he merely pulled the chains out of the wall and attacked the man who'd captured him. But Kuwabara was greatly over powered.

And the sounds of his breaking bones were proof of that.

/And my lips feel so warm against yours,

As we dance, oh we dance, we dance...

And this dance of with lips, is ours...

Even if it is to never happen again./

"Get up Kuwabara!" The demon growled again. "Get up and face me!" Yusuke's eyes glowed with anger as Kuwabara was pulled up by the neck of his shirt, and slapped over and over again, blood and sweat flying with each strike, his head turning this way and that way. This demon was as good as dead to Yusuke. To Yusuke, the demon had no name, no ranking, no face...he was just another being that tried to hurt Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend...the only one that mattered in his life.

"KUWABARA, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

At Yusuke's scream the demon stopped slapping Kuwabara and smiled, "You're in no condition to save anyone," the demon turned his eyes back on Kuwabara, "So stop making empty promises." Kuwabara suddenly sprang to life and head butted the demon in the face. The demon taken by surprise went flying, and Kuwabara stood in his haggard position. "He's right Urameshi...you're not going to save me...I'm going to save you." Kuwabara turned to look at Yusuke, smiling wide at the chained man. "So just sit back...and...and let me do my job!" Kuwabara said, words slurring as he powered his sword up. "Fool..." Hiei gasped eyes widening briefly. Yusuke froze in his chains, eyes wide and terrified. "Kuwabara..." Yusuke whispered feeling his face sting from a pair of hot tears. Kurama got back up and jerked against his chains, pulling as hard as he could. "No...he'll die!" Kurama whispered squeezing his eyes shut, "We can't let this happen!" Yusuke had not heard a word he felt too cold...the memories of his best friend were flooding his senses. Coming in too fast, and too many. It all hurt...everything. Kuwabara's weakened power, Kuwbara's breaking bones, The feeling of weakness, Yusuke was deaf to the world around him and was only aware of the memories of his friend.

His rival...

His best friend...

His everything...

His...

/And my hands run through your hair/

Kuwabara falling to the ground after Yusuke punched him out. "Give up you'll never beat me!" Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara groaned. Yusuke turned around when he heard a weak groan, "Wait." Yusuke turned surprised to see Kuwabara on his feet. "I'm not...done." Yusuke blinked in amazement, and smiled, "If you say so Kuwabara!"

/And my lips linger on yours/

Kuwabara coming to Yusuke's wake screaming in rage, before finally...crying. Crying of all things. Yusuke had almost blushed...almost.

/And despite all who stare/

Yusuke asking Boeton about Kuwabara out of curiosity. The two both being surprised to find he had no date of death. But now it made since, Kuwabara risked his life so many times that no way in hell could you just assign him a date to die.

/I'm eternally, forever yours/

Kuwabara being mercilessly beaten, just for his friend Okubo. Yusuke had been so angry that he felt he could spit fire, shoot laser beams out his eyes, rips someone's throat out with his teeth! The anger has almost driven Yusuke over the edge, and he didn't feel better until he possessed a girl and got to beat up some thugs that dared harm the noble man.

/So we dance, and we dance/

Seeing Kuwabara give him a smile for saving his kitten. The look in his eyes had been...wonderful. Yusuke had thought how nice it would have been to see that same look in his eyes again one day...every day...for as long as he lived.

/And we dance, and dance/

Kuwabara laying on the ground promising not to die. Promising not to go anywhere even as Rando made his speech about how wonderful his technique was. Kuwabara had looked so tired, and Yusuke felt the burning sensation of loss when Kuwabara let out a sigh and was gone...or at least Yusuke thought he was gone.

/So we'll dance with the stars/

Yusuke even remembered when he snuck off from Genkai's to check on Kuwabara. Kuwabara had been resting peacefully and never woke. He didn't even wake when Yusuke had reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand.

/With the love that is just ours./

Then the dark tournament was in his head. Kuwabara standing doubled over with a hand in his chest. The blood from Kuwabara's chest blooming into a red carnation, before wilting and turning into red rain. Kuwabara had said Yusuke's first name for the first and only time at that moment. Yusuke never felt so cold as he watched Kuwabara drop like a stone to the ground not moving at all, not even twitching in the slightest bit. Yusuke remembered every tear he cried that day. Thirty-three of the coldest tears he'd ever felt in his entire existence.

/And we dance, so we dance, we dance/

The boat ride home, where Yusuke had confronted Kuwabara in the hall. They had an argument then, and Yusuke dragged Kuwabara to his room forcing him in there. Kuwabara had looked so scared waiting for a blow that never came. Instead Yusuke had grabbed Kuwabara by the sides of his face, and kissed him pinning him roughly to the wall, knee between Kuwabara's legs. Yusuke's hands moved to Kuwabara's wrists, and pinned them against the wall, Yusuke's tongue dancing in Kuwabara's mouth for the first time of what was to be many times. Then the drunk stare Kuwabara had given him as he looked back at Yusuke when Yusuke pulled away. Yusuke saw the love in Kuwabara's eyes and kissed Kuwabara again, hands running up the taller man's sides.

/We dance with lips, with hands, with words/

Yusuke remembered the rage he felt seeing Kuwabara taken away in the back of the pickup, Sensui resting his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. The anger came back full force when he saw Kuwabara tied up a gag in his mouth, and the anger grew only stronger when after Gourmet was defeated, and Kuwabara had vanished from the boat, and appeared on land several feet away.

/And so we dance, even if it's by chance/

The night after Kuwabara had been rescued and Sensui defeated. Kuwabara had slept over and that night Kuwabara gave his virginity and heart fully to Yusuke. Yusuke could still remember the flushed face under him, and the moans he silenced with deep kisses.

/And it's never to happen again.../

Yusuke didn't know how, but somehow he'd broken the chains cracking the entire wall, and freeing Kurama who went to free Hiei. Yusuke's mind didn't even recognize the feel of blood on his hands when he ripped the demon's heart out. He didn't feel anything until Kuwabara was safe in his arms holding on to him in his weak grasp. "Kuwa..." Yusuke whispered pulling the man to him. Kuwabara didn't open his eyes but he smiled softly to himself, as we was pulled into a tighter embrace, Yusuke sobbing on the crook of his neck. "It's okay Urameshi, shh...it's okay."

"...'Bara..." Yusuke sobbed his breath catching.

Kurama held Hiei up and stared at the two. He felt guilty for interrupting the two's embrace but had no choice, "Yusuke we need to get him to Genka's...now." Yusuke sniffed loudly and nodded, scooping up Kuwabara who did not protest for once. "Let's go," Yusuke whispered leading the way.

/And with you pressed up against me,

As we sway to a beat all our own,

I know that you complete me,

Even if we're never to dance again/

That night Kuwabara woke to Yusuke holding him securely in his arms, all of Kuwabara's pains gone. "Yusu..." Kuwabara trailed off before kissing Yusuke on the lips, just as gently as wind brushing against a cheek. Yusuke woke pulling Kuwabara to him, returning the sweet, and tender kiss. "Mmm...urm'hi...'eed...ir" Kuwabara protested against Yusuke's lips. Yusuke pulled away, "What?" Kuwabara took in a breath, and smiled, "I said, 'Urameshi I need air,' you dork!" Yusuke chuckled cuddling to Kuwabara, letting his hands dance over Kuwabara's bare chest, and lips dance over his face. Yusuke smiled broadly biting down on Kuwabara's neck and sucking gently enjoying the moans from the taller man. "'Meshi...stop-mmm!" Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's collar bone and whispered huskily, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"..."

"Well?"

"No...AH!"

"Thought so...heheheh..."

/And we dance, so we dance,

And with this kiss,

I know our romance,

Is meant to dance again./

End.

i like it...woo-hoo limeish.


End file.
